


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Blackmail, Come as Lube, Heat Triggered Early, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Lucas needs a hug, M/M, Non-Consensual Knotting, Non-Consensual Marking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Protective Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Protective NCT, Scent Marking, Triggered heat, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, non-consensual scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: NCT Ensemble & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

**6:34 PM**

"Lucas for the hundredth time-"

Doyoung was once again cut off by the long limbed Chinese boy draping his body over the older."But hyung,"He whined,perfectly aware of the effect that he had on the Alpha."I won't be gone for that long,only for about fifteen minutes."


End file.
